Online, Online, Reality
by 0die
Summary: Meskipun percakapan lewat online banyak diakibatkan dari keisengan, Roxas tidak percaya. Ia bertemu gadis ini, Namine, yang mengubah kehidupannya, dan pandangannya.
1. Chapter 1

_"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."_

* * *

chapter 1

Awalnya ini hanya suatu keisengan. Aku mencari-cari _username_ di _messenger_ku dan yang kutemukan adalah _dia_. Seseorang yang _username_nya menggunakan nama minuman kesukaanku. Aku mulai _chatting_ dengannya, berbagi pengalaman dan hal sebagainya sampai aku mulai menyukainya.

Ia seorang gadis, katanya. Aku cukup bersyukur karena aku tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria melalui _chat _ini (walau aku masih ketakutan). Namun setelah lama berbincang, kita berdua saling menyadari bahwa ternyata kami berdua belajar di sekolah yang sama.

Kebetulan yang mengerikan, tapi menyenangkan. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengannya akhir pekan ini. Ia sudah berjanji padaku. Ia pun sama senangnya denganku karena ia juga ingin bertemu denganku. Inikah rasanya terbang ke langit ketujuh?

"Yo, kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila kau akan dianggap gila, Roxy~"

"_Shut up, Sora_."

Sepupuku, Sora mendekatiku yang tengah menatap layar laptop sambil menaruh segelas susu coklat hangat yang kuminta sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Nih, susu coklatnya," kata Sora kemudian. Ia lalu melihatku tengah _sign in_ ke _yahoo messenger _dan bertanya, "kau menunggu _dia _lagi?"

"Tentu, dia akan tiba lima menit lagi."

"Serius, Rox. Apa kau pernah dengar orang yang suka iseng dalam kasusmu ini?"

Aku menghela nafas sambil mendecakkan lidahku berkali-kali. Harus berapa kali aku berkata padanya bahwa _dia_ adalah orang yang berbeda? Ia mempercayaiku dan juga sebaliknya. Itulah yang kusukai dari_nya_.

"_She's different, Sora. I know it_..."

"_How far?_"

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku sambil menunjuk ke arah laptopku. "_I don't know. As long as she trusts me, I guess?_"

"_You don't know that_," Sora membalasku. Kemudian ia menepuk pundakku sambil menunjuk ke layar laptopku. "Sepertinya Axel sedang _on_ malam ini. Lihat? Ia mencoba mengirimmu sesuatu."

Aku menggerutu karena aku tahu apa yang akan Axel lakukan. Dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sora, berusaha meyakinkanku untuk berhenti berharap pada seseorang yang kusukai dari _yahoo messenger _ini. Memang banyak orang yang kena tipu seperti kasusku ini. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda bersama_nya_. Ia begitu mempercayaiku, _sangat_. Buruknya, aku juga.

"Akan aku buka pesan darinya," kataku pada Sora. "Baiklah, Sora. Tugasmu di sini sudah selesai. Kau sudah mengantar susu coklatku, _which is good, _dan kau dipersilahkan pergi."

"But..."

"Aku tahu bahwa Axel yang menyuruhmu Sora," kataku. "Walaupun aku juga tahu bahwa kau memiliki niat yang sama dengannya."

"...," Sora menatapku sementara sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "_I just don't want you or that girl end up hurting each other."_ Setidaknya itulah yang kudengar karena ia hanya bergumam dan pikiranku terkonsentrasi untuk membaca pesan dari Axel di layar _chatting_ku. Namun, perkataan Sora masih terus terngiang di kepalaku. Apa kemungkinan hal yang dikatakannya suatu saat pasti terjadi? Entahlah, _I'm not so sure_.

Pada akhirnya, aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dan membaca pesan Axel. Yep, _just as I thought_...

_AxelTheAwesome: yo, rox_  
_AxelTheAwesome: ON again 2nite?_  
_AxelTheAwesome: menunggu cewek itu datang ya?_

Which I replied...

_Thirteen13: yeah_  
_Thirteen13: kuharap kau tidak mengganggu_

_AxelTheAwesome: y would I?_

_Thirteen13: karena kau biasa begitu_

_AxelTheAwesome: like wut?_

_Thirteen13: idk, cari sendiri_

_AxelTheAwesome: c'mon rox! kau menyakitiku_

_Thirteen13: dasar dramaqueen_

_AxelTheAwesome: hey! for the record. I. am. not_

_Thirteen13: yeayea terserah_

Lalu aku menyadari bahwa sebuah pesan lain masuk selain milik Axel. Dia sudah _on_.

_Thirteen13: sorry, she's here_

_AxelTheAwesome: what? ur leavin?_

_Thirteen13: yea_  
_Thirteen13: bye!_

_AxelTheAwesome: apa sih yang spesial tentang gadis ini? sampai kau sangat menyukainya?_

_Thirteen13: idk, terjadi begitu saja._

_AxelTheAwesome: apa dia punya body yang bagus?_  
_AxelTheAwesome: atau dia berutang sex denganmu?_  
_AxelTheAwesome: aah, it must be both huh?_

_Thirteen13: ...t(-_- )_

Belum sempat aku menutup layar _chat_ku dengan Axel, Axel membalasku tak lama kemudian.

_AxelTheAwesome: f*ck_

_Thirteen13: stfu._

Yeah, begitulah persahabatan kami. Tak heran kan?

Aku menutup layar _chat _Axel dan membuka layar _chat_nya. Gadis yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, akhirnya muncul juga. Kalian mungkin bisa panggil aku yang terlihat seperti _lovestruck idiot _yang terus menerus mengharapkannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

_Blueocean73: hi there! ^^_

_Thirteen13: hi ^o^_

_Blueocean73: tumben lama sekali jawabnya. ada masalah?_

_Thirteen13: nope, hanya teman. mereka agak menganggu_

_Blueocean73: apa aku mengganggumu?  
Blueocean73: kar'na kalau iya, aku bisa menghubungimu nanti_

_Thirteen13: No!  
Thirteen13: i mean, umm... kau tidak menganggu  
Thirteen13: trust me, dibanding kau, mereka lebih berisik_

_Blueocean73: ouch, must be hard to take that ^^_

_Thirteen13: setidaknya bukan kamu :D_

_Blueocean73: :D  
Blueocean73: omg, it's almost ten! aku harus tidur  
_

_Thirteen13: already?!_

_Blueocean73: well, bukan salahku kau telat membalas ym ku_

_Thirteen13:..ur right_

_Blueocean73: don't be sad:D  
Blueocean73: 2morrow, at 2pm?  
Blueocean73: jangan lupa untuk mentraktirku_

_Thirteen13: haha tentu! dream festival, here we comes!_

_Blueocean73: now, that's the spirit! XD_

Aku berpikir cukup lama sebelum aku menutup layar _chat_ku. Apa dia siap untuk menemuiku besok? Maksudku, dengan posisi yang sama denganku, pastinya ia juga menganggapku sebagai orang asing. Aku harus memastikannya.

_Thirteen13: r u ready to meet me? for sure?_

Lima menit kutunggu, akhirnya ia menjawab.

_Blueocean73: yeah :)  
Blueocean73: can't wait_

* * *

Begitulah ceritanya ketika aku hendak menemui dan melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali. Aku tidak percaya awalnya, karena aku adalah orang asing baginya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku sempat tidak yakin apakah hal ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Ternyata aku salah. Pertemuan kami berjalan dengan lancar. Namun hanya satu hal yang membuatku kecewa.

_She's in the real life, not the same as in the online world._

Mau tahu kenapa? Ketika aku menemuinya pertama kali, ia hanya gadis biasa. Gadis biasa berambut pirang pucat, kulitnya pun tak kalah pucat dengan rambutnya serta matanya yang berwarna biru dan kesepian itu menyapaku. Ia tidak berbicara sebanyak yang ia lakukan di _yahoo messenger_, walau setelah aku membawa beberapa topik lama yang pernah kami bicarakan ternyata _Blueocean73_ adalah benar-benar dia. Tapi...

Setelah kami berdua terdiam lama sambil memakan es krim kami masing-masing, akhirnya ia berkata lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum lemah menatapku sambil tertawa pelan.

"...Maaf," katanya.

"Huh?"

"Maaf kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan yang kau bayangkan selama ini," ia berkata sambil memainkan sendoknya di atas es krimnya yang terlantar dan tak mau menatap mataku.

"Uh.."

"_I should've know_," gumamnya pelan. "_This is stupid__. _Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu."

"...Kenapa kau pikir begitu?" tanyaku sedikit canggung.

"_C'mon_, _Thirteen_," katanya sambil menatap mataku. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau kami belum memberi tahu nama asli kami masing-masing. "Sudah jelas kan? Kulit pucat, rambut yang buruk, mata yang aneh. Di sekolah, aku mengenalmu tapi kau tidak mengenalku. _I'm invisible_."

"Itu nggak benar," kataku berusaha untuk membuktikan bahwa yang ia katakan adalah salah, walaupun sebagiannya benar.

"_I know you,_" ia tersenyum lemah sambil mengangguk ke arahku. "Kau Roxas kan? Kau cukup terkenal di sekolah."

Oh tidak... Jangan bilang kalau pembicaraan ini mengarah ke―

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa _Thirteen13_ adalah kau, Roxas. Kau masuk kalangan orang hebat dan populer di sekolah. Berbincang denganku? Hanya menurunkan reputasimu. Lagipula, dengan kulit dan rambut yang aneh seperti ini, siapa yang mau? Mungkin akan terjebak selamanya di lemari _lost and found_."

Aku mendecakkan lidahku sambil mengacak rambutku ketika aku mendengar setiap kata yang ia katakan dari bibirnya. "_Look_, ini nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Oh, ini persis seperti yang aku pikirkan," katanya sambil menaruh sendoknya ke atas piring dan berdiri sambil mengambil tas selempang imutnya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "_Everyone judges the book by its cover_. Semua selalu begitu. Mungkin diriku dengan sampul seperti ini, jujur saja, bagiku sendiri adalah penampilan yang buruk. Tidak ada yang mau menerimaku karena aku sedikit aneh. Semua menilaiku begitu. _Well, even you_."

_What_?! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Serius? Ia akan pergi begitu saja? Setelah apa yang kita tunggu-tunggu selama ini? Pertemuan yang kami idam-idamkan? Maaf saja, tak akan kulepas begitu saja.

"_Bye_," katanya sambil pergi sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa. _What the hell?!_

"_Wait!" _teriakku sambil mengejarnya. Aku berhasil meraih lengannya lalu berkata padanya walau wajahnya masih tidak mau menatapku. "Sayangnya, ini nggak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jujur, ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku sedikit canggung. Tapi, _for Pete's sake_, aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang kau pikirkan secara pesimis seperti itu! Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau tahu itu. Aku harus terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu begitu juga kau. Aku akan belajar menjadi nyaman di dekatmu begitu juga kau. Mengerti?"

Ia mulai menatapku perlahan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena aku masih belum bisa menatap matanya. Aku menarik lengannya cukup kuat agar ia dekat denganku dan menatapku agar ia berbicara padaku. Aku sedikit tersentuh melihat wajahnya yang agak basah akibat air matanya. Ketika ia mulai berbicara, ponselku berbunyi.

_A good way to ruin the moment, Axel_, kataku dalam hati setelah melihat bahwa _caller ID_ di ponselku adalah temanku, Axel. Aku mematikannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantong celanaku, mempersilahkan gadis di depanku untuk berbicara.

"Itu siapa?"

"Hm? Oh, tadi? Itu temanku."

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Tunggu... Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar perkataan ini sebelumnya. Ia melanjutkan, "Karena kalau iya, kita bisa bertemu lain hari."

"Tidak," kataku sambil tersenyum pelan. Pertanyaan tadi... mengingatkanku akan semalam.

**_Blueocean73: apa aku mengganggumu?  
Blueocean73: kar'na kalau iya, aku bisa menghubungimu nanti_**

Yap, _it's really HER_.

"Dengar, mungkin yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah _a fresh start_," kataku. "Bagaimana?"

Ia tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya, tapi kugantikan dengan tanganku. _Akulah yang akan menghapus air mata itu ketika kau menangis lagi._

"Baiklah," katanya.

Aku menyodorkan tanganku sambil berkata, "Roxas Nabradia. Umurku 17 tahun dan _username_ku adalah _Thirteen13_. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Roxas saja."

Ia menjawab sambil menjawab genggaman tanganku, "Namine Fleuret. Aku baru berumur 17 tahun dan _username_ku adalah _Blueocean73_. Panggil aku Namine."

"_Well, Namine. I guess this will be a long journey for us against the world_."

* * *

**Author's note: aaah... long time no see, eh?**

**Darkest moment blom kelar dengan yang lain, dan ini dah kluar? author memang gila**

**don't worry karena author mulai semi-aktif jika sempat**

**and be careful to read this story, aku naruhnya rated T padahal sebenernya young adult. bagaimanakah?**

**sementara kuberi rated T, trgntung alurnya bgaimana saia tak tau (ha!) mungkin (just mungkin) jadi kusarankan kalian untuk hati-hati (especially for the language)**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (hampir lupa): only Square Enix, dan beberapa orang serta merek terkenal yang bersangkutan (?)

* * *

_"You may not control all the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them." _

* * *

chapter 2

_This is more like it_. Aku mulai merasa nyaman di dekat Namine setelah kami mencoba perkenalan kami dari awal. _A fresh start, I must say_. Percakapan kami yang awalnya _awkward_ akhirnya berubah menjadi sangat akrab. Aku baru menyadari betapa menyenangkan ia selagi mengobrol, walaupun _image_nya terkesan pendiam. Terkadang, aku ingin sekali menertawai hal itu. Sifatnya berbeda dari yang kelihatannya. Kurasa memang benar, banyak orang yang menilainya hanya dari luarnya saja. Sayang sekali, padahal Namine sangat enak untuk diajak berbicara.

Sedikit informasi tentangnya, secara fisik ia memang tidak semenarik wanita lainnya. Rambutnya tidak terlalu rapi, membuatku berpikir apa tukang potong rambutnya membencinya sampai memotongnya seperti itu, atau ia memang terlahir seperti itu. Kulitnya juga pucat sekali, belum pernah aku melihat gadis-gadis di sekolahku dengan kulit seperti itu. Sebagian besar mereka lebih suka berjemur di pantai dan membuat kulit mereka sedikit coklat daripada tinggal di rumah seperti Namine yang malah membuat kulitnya lembut seperti bayi.

_After that_, aku dan Namine memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok adalah hari pertama kami menduduki _senior year_ kami di sekolah. Kami tidak tahu apa besok kami bisa bertemu atau tidak, tapi kami tetap akan selalu berkomunikasi melalui _yahoo messenger_. Aku tahu bahwa aku sangat belum mengenal Namine (Namine pun berkata hal yang sama), tapi seiring dengan waktunya berlalu, kami akan saling mengenal.

"_We should go home. Y'know, class in the morning."_

"_Yeah_, aku akan menemuimu di _chat_ nanti malam. Tapi ingat, aku hanya bisa jam delapan," kata Namine._  
_

"Kenapa?"

"_Watching TV shows_. Kau mungkin belum tahu kenapa aku selalu _on_ pada jam delapan. Aku harus menonton acara _How I Met Your Mother."_

Aku tersenyum. _And we say we don't know each other_.

* * *

_First day of school. Well_, nggak pertama juga. _What I meant is, first day of school AS in senior year. _Semalam Sora tidak berhenti meributkan hal itu. Ia merasa senang karena menjadi seorang senior, karena ia sangat tidak suka apabila ada senior yang suka mencari keributan di sekolah.

Hari ini, Ayah memperbolehkanku membawa mobilku ke sekolah (sejak Ayah mulai menyadari bahwa aku lebih suka telat bangun dibanding yang lainnya) dan Sora, menumpang di mobilku (karena Paman juga tahu bahwa Sora ingin sekali berangkat dengan mobilku). Kalau aku bertemu Axel nanti di sekolah, kuharap ia tidak melihatku membawa mobil. Karena kalau iya, itu akan membawa kerusakan luar biasa terhadap mobilku.

"Rox, aku duluan," Sora melepas _seat belt_nya ketika aku selesai memarkir mobil. "Kairi menungguku di dalam."

"_Yeah, yeah_, _whatevs, man_," kataku sambil membiarkannya keluar dari mobilku. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu untuk _make out_ dengannya di dalam."

"Eww, Roxas!"

"_Eww to yourself!_"

Sora menutup pintu mobilku, tepat ketika aku mematikan radioku. Aku mendecakkan lidahku ketika melihat Sora yang sudah berjalan jauh dari mobilku dan langsung berlari menuju Kairi yang menunggunya di depan pintu sekolah. Aksi mereka kemudian tidak mengagetkanku. Sora memang seperti itu. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, Kairi adalah pacarnya, aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

Aku melepas sabuk pengamanku dan mengambil tasku yang kuletakkan sebelumnya di kursi belakang. Ketika aku keluar dari mobilku dan menguncinya, aku melihat sosok yang kukenal dari kejauhan. Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"_I refuse_," kata Namine.

"Sayangnya, kamu harus. Itu grup yang bagus, Namine, _really good for you_."

"Ugh, _Mom_, _please_..."

"Namine, _you're a teenager_. Kamu harus lebih banyak bergaul. Ibu sudah jarang melihatmu keluar rumah bersama teman. Ibu khawatir denganmu, kamu harus lebih bersosialisasi. Kamu juga jarang beraktivitas."

"_I am!_ Aku punya teman di sekolah ini, dan aku menonton _How I Met Your Mother. _Itu juga termasuk aktivitas."

"Televisi itu pasif, Namine. Lalu, teman yang kau bicarakan itu berapa? _Two? Four?_"

"..."

"_See__?_ Ibu tahu kalau kau memang suka berhati-hati dalam bergaul, _but _jangan terlalu _unsociable_. Berjanjilah untuk mendatangi grup ini sepulang sekolah, _okay_?"

"..._Fine_..."

Wanita itu mencium kening Namine sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan pergi. Grup apa yang dimaksud ibunya? Dan kenapa Namine sangat _ogah_ untuk mengikuti grup itu? Aku tidak tahu. Namine sudah duluan memasuki gedung sekolah sebelum aku sempat menyapanya. Mungkin ia sedang ingin sendiri, _mood_nya terasa tidak sedang senang, aku merasakannya.

"Yo, Roxas!" Axel yang datang entah dari mana, menghampiriku sambil menepuk bahuku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu menginjakkan kakimu di gedung sekolah ini lagi?"

"Umm... Biasa."

"Kau tidak merasa bahwa kita menjadi senior?"

"Dengan sekolah yang sama? Ya."

"Ayolah, setidaknya kau bertemu dengan wajah baru di sekolah ini," kata Axel sambil menatap siswa-siswi junior yang dengan hiruk pikuknya memenuhi lorong sekolah.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, Axel. _They're just juniors_."

"Ngeh, _you are no fun, Rox_. _Chill out a lil' bit._"

"Pertama, ambilkan jadwal mata pelajaran untukku. Kedua, _put your hand off me_."

Setelah Axel menggerutu dan menuruti perkataanku, aku berhasil mendapat jadwal mata pelajaranku. It_ turns out,_ bahwa aku mendapat Studi Bisnis dan ICT dengan Sora, Sejarah dan Bahasa dengan Axel, Kimia dengan Olette dan Hayner, Bahasa dan Ekonomi dengan Pence dan Kairi, Ekonomi dengan Riku, Biologi dan Seni dengan Selphie, Wakka, dan Tidus.

Hmm... Aku tidak tahu lagi, tapi setidaknya aku senang ada orang yang kukenal di kelas pertamaku. Biologi, artinya aku bakal bertemu dengan Selphie, Wakka, dan Tidus. Guru yang mengajar adalah Mrs. Aerith Fair, atau yang sekarang kami panggil Mrs. Fair. Ia guru yang baik, lembut, dan penyayang. Aku ingat ketika ia membawa salah satu tanaman kesayangannya yang ia rawat dengan baik ke sekolah untuk menjadikannya eksperimen. Di rumahnya, ia mempunyai banyak bunga yang terawat dengan sangat baik, tidak ada satupun bunga yang layu.

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi dan aku duduk di salah satu kursi dengan meja terbaik di tengah-tengah. Aku melihat banyak siswa-siswi yang mulai memasuki kelas secara berbondong-bondong dan memberiku _high five_ serta berkata _whats up_. Aku jadi teringat dengan perkataan Namine kemarin, kalau aku cukup dikenal di sekolah. Memang benar, setidaknya karena aku dulu termasuk salah satu anggota klub basket selama _sophomore year _dan _junior year_.

"Pfft..."

Aku mendengar tawa yang tertahan di kelas dan menyadari bahwa tawa tersebut dari siswa-siswi (termasuk Selphie, Wakka, dan Tidus) yang menatap salah satu teman mereka membawa ember dan menaruhnya di atas lemari dengan posisi yang hampir mau jatuh. Tunggu, ada apa ini?

"Apa dia sudah datang?" tanyanya kepada teman di sebelahnya.

"Sedikit lagi dia sampai," jawab temannya dengan tawa yang tertahankan. "_Let's go! Before she sees us!_"

Aku heran kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Siapa orang yang mereka tunggu? Siapa orang yang ingin mereka kerjai? Maksudku, tentu saja bukan Mrs. Fair, karena banyak orang yang menyukainya. _Then... Who?_

Pintu tersebut terbuka, mengenai lemari tersebut dengan sedikit sentakan, mengakibatkan ember tersebut menumpahkan air mengenai orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Gelak tawa meledak di seisi ruangan, kecuali aku. Rambut dan wajah yang kukenal itu telah basah oleh air beserta dengan bajunya. Raut wajahnya terkejut dan malu dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Geez, what's wrong with this people?_**  
**

"_Goodness! _Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Suara Mrs. Fair mengejutkan seisi ruangan. Ia melihat lantai telah basah oleh air dan sangat becek. Mrs. Fair memandang seisi ruangan dengan kecewa, "Apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini? Tidak sampai hari kedua, kalian sudah bertingkah seperti ini." Aku tidak. "Dan astaga, Ms. Fleuret. Anda terlihat basah kuyub. Pergilah mengeringkan diri, saya tidak bisa mengajar siswi yang basah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau di UKS?"

Namine mengangguk sambil berjalan pergi keluar kelas dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Mrs. Fair menghela nafas kecewa sambil berjalan pelan-pelan ke dalam kelas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendecakkan lidahnya berkali-kali sambil berkata, "_Yo__u should be ashamed of yourself_."

Seisi ruangan kembali hening. Siswa-siswi menundukkan kepala mereka karena tidak berani menatap wajah kecewa Mrs. Fair yang baik ketika guru kesayangan mereka tengah kecewa terhadap mereka dan terus diam setelah ia masuk. Sepertinya mereka bukan malu karena mengerjai Namine, tapi malu karena Mrs. Fair berkata seperti itu. _Heh, you guys should be ashamed of your selfish minds_.

"Mrs. Fair," kataku sambil mengacungkan tangan kananku lalu berdiri dari kursiku. Mrs. Fair menatapku dengan penuh perhatian.

"_Yes, _Mr. Nabradia?"

"Boleh saya ijin sebentar?" tanyaku. "Saya ingin memberi kaos."

Siswa-siswi di dalam ruangan saling bertatapan. Mungkin mereka terlihat terkejut dan bingung, tapi sepertinya Mrs. Fair menangkap apa yang kumaksud. Pada akhirnya, setelah kejadian tadi, Mrs. Fair tersenyum hangat sambil mengangguk. "Ya, Anda dipersilahkan, Mr. Nabradia."_  
_

Aku mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti tetesan air yang ditinggalkan Namine. Lalu aku menemuinya, sedang membuka lokernya, mencari sesuatu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan tepat ketika aku sudah dekat dengannya, ia menutup pintu lokernya dan ia cukup terkejut.

"_Sweet cupcakes!_" teriaknya terkejut. Aku tertawa kecil sebelum ia berkata lagi padaku, "_Oh my God, Roxas!_ Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"_Duh_, _isn't it obvious?_" tanyaku padanya. "_I saw what happened. Don't worry_, Mrs. Fair mungkin bersedia mendiamkan mereka selama pelajaran dimulai."

Namine tersenyum kecut sambil mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air, "_Well,_ Mrs. Fair memang baik..."

Aku menarik lengannya lalu berkata, "Ikut aku. Aku punya cadangan baju untukmu. T-shirt biasa, tapi, cocoklah denganmu."

"_N-n-no need to! I don't want to burden you_!"

"_Says who?_ Lagipula, kau mau masuk angin dengan pakaian seperti itu? _Bra_mu bakal kelihatan lho."

"Roxas!"

"_What_?" tanyaku. "Memang benar kan?"

"Tapi... Kau mengucapkannya seperti itu," kata Namine yang kini wajahnya memerah.

"_Like what_?"

"_Like that_!"

Belum sempat aku berkata, aku melihat _bra_ Namine mulai terlihat dan membekas di balik pakaiannya yang basah. Namine yang menyadari tatapanku langsung menutupinya dengan bukunya yang basah dan menamparku pelan, membawa wajahku ke arah yang lain.

"_Pervert!_"

"Makanya! Kau mau kaosku apa tidak?"

"..Ugh, _Fine_."

Aku menarik lengannya pelan untuk berjalan bersamaku menuju ke arah lokerku. Seingatku, aku masih menyimpan tas kecil yang berisi handuk dan kaos bersih yang kusiapkan setelah bermain basket. Jadi, kurasa Namine bisa menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di depan lokerku, aku membukanya dan mengambil tas kecil tersebut. "Di dalamnya ada handuk dan kaos," kataku sambil menyerahkannya pada Namine. "Tenang saja, _it's still clean_."

Namine menerima tas kecil tersebut sambil berkata, "_Thank you_."

"_No probs."_

Namine mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah toilet wanita yang dekat dengan posisi kami sekarang. Sebelumnya, ia menitipkan bukunya padaku dan _akhirnya_ memperbolehkanku menunggunya di depan stalnya. Yah, selagi belum ada siswi yang masuk ke toilet ini, aku pun masuk saja. Aku ingin menanyakan Namine tentang hal yang ia bicarakan dengan ibunya tadi, tapi aku tahu belum saatnya. Jadi, aku bertanya hal lain padanya.

"Namine, boleh aku melihat jadwalmu?"

"_Umm... Sure_."

Aku mencari jadwal mata pelajaran Namine di selipan bukunya yang basah dan menemukannya, sama basahnya dengan buku dan pemiliknya. Aku membaca perlahan karena tintanya yang nyaris memudar. Seni, Matematika, Biologi, Drama, Biografi, umm... _wait a sec..._

"_What a scary coincidence, Namine._"_  
_

"Huh?"

"Aku di kelasmu semua. _Well, except the ICT class._"

"_Really?_" Aku tertawa mendengar reaksinya. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, kurasa memang mengerikan, Roxas."

"_Well_, setelah _kupikir-pikir_ lagi, kurasa lebih baik begini."_  
_

Namine membuka pintu stalnya. Kaos putihku telah dikenakan olehnya dan ukurannya agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Aku tertawa kecil sekali lagi, tubuhnya terlihat tenggelam di dalam kaosku. Namine merengutkan kening ketika aku mulai menertawakannya. Ia memukul lenganku pelan sambil mengambil buku basahnya dariku dan mulai berjalan keluar toilet.

"_Oh, c'mon, _Namine."

"Sampai ketemu nanti di _chat_."

"Ayolah, Namine, jangan ngambek begitu. Kau terlihat menggemaskan, mana bisa aku menahannya? _Now, c'mon, let's go to class together_."

Namine menghela nafas sambil berjalan di sebelahku. Setelah hening sejenak, sambil tersenyum menggoda, aku berkata, "_Sooo... sweet cupcakes, huh?_"

"_Shut up._"

...

* * *

Mereka mulai membicarakannya. _About me and Namine_. Gosip tentang pacaran, hubungan kontrak, _one night_, dan apapun itu tentangku dan Namine, mulai tersebar sejak aku kembali ke kelas Biologi bersamanya. Mereka membicarakannya di belakangku. _Well_, tidak seperti aku berteman baik dengan mereka. Buat apa? Sia-sia saja.

"Yo, Roxas!" Axel menghampiriku ketika aku hendak menyantap burger _big jumbo_ yang disediakan oleh kantin. Ia membawa makan siang yang ia terima dari kantin dan duduk di depanku sambil mulai memakan burger _big jumbo_nya.

"_Whaddup_."

"Kudengar gosip tentang kau dan Namine."

"Lalu?"

"Cukup buruk, kawan."

_Goddamn great, Axel_. Aku tidak jadi menyantap burgerku lagi karena mulai kehilangan nafsu makanku. Sudah kuduga, gosipnya menyebar semakin parah. Semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Namine, semakin banyak yang mengatakan hal aneh tentang kami berdua.

"Ini baru seminggu, bagaimana kalau sudah setahun?"

"_Shut up, Axel_. _I know what I'm doing_."

"Kalau kau terus bersamanya, kau bakal menurunkan reputasimu."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"_See, _inilah apa yang tidak kusuka darimu, Rox. Kau tidak memedulikan sekitarmu. Kalau kau begitu terus, Larxene bakal membuatku menjauhimu."

"Aku peduli, Axel. Kalau tidak, kenapa aku mendekati Namine?"

"Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Namine, Axel! Namine! Namine Fleuret yang dikerjai orang, tidak mempunyai teman, _and Goddammit I started to like her_. Jadi, kalau kau dan pacarmu Larxene berusaha memaksaku untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi sudah sangat terlambat."

Axel menatapku penuh perhatian. Ia menaruh burgernya lalu berkata padaku dengan nada yang serius, "Kenapa kau sangat peduli kepadanya?"

"_Karena, _Axel," aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Karena dia adalah _Blueocean73_. Orang yang telah _chatting _denganku selama ini."

Setelah itu, aku pun meninggalkan makan siangku dan pergi keluar kantin.

* * *

**A/N: so how was it? maafkan author freak ini kalo aneh *bow***

**sebelumnya, aku mau brterima ksih buat yg udah bca, especially _Xinon_, yang udah review :)**

**kalau ada yg ga ngerti, tanya aja~ author siap membantu..**

**and yeah, Roxas punya mobil, coba dipake buat ngedrift hahaha**

**sprti warningku sblumnya, hati-hati karena rated T ini adalah young adult, especially the language for the next chaps~**

**REVIEW? **


	3. Chapter 3

Let me remind you

Disclaimer: Square Enix always...

"_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."_

* * *

chapter 3

"_Well, good morning, Mr. Nabradia_."

Ansem Wise, atau yang biasa dipanggil Mr. Wise, kepala sekolah Twilight High menyambutku tenang ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Suasana ruangannya yang terkesan seperti tahun 1970-an tak pernah meninggalkannya, di mana-mana menunjukkan ciri khas Mr. Wise. Seberapa besarnya aku ingin menelusuri ruangannya, aku harus fokus. _And to be honest_, aku masih tidak tahu kenapa aku dipanggil oleh Mr. Wise. _Well_, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi tetap saja, hal ini pasti berhubungan dengan yang namanya _bad news_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu masalah apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai dipanggil oleh Mr. Wise. _But, as far as I know_, semua siswa-siswi yang dipanggil oleh Mr. Wise, biasanya melakukan penyimpangan di sekolah terkemuka ini.

_Alright... Keep calm, Roxas. _

"Umm... _Good morning, sir_."

"_Do you have any idea," _Mr. Wise berhenti sejenak, menyipitkan matanya sambil mengelus janggut emasnya dan memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Ia melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya dengan tenang, "mengapa Anda berada di sini?"

"Umm... _No_?" Mr. Wise mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengelus janggutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Cepat-cepat aku mengoreksi diri, "_I-I mean_, saya tahu bahwa saya dipanggil oleh Anda karena _mungkin_ saya melakukan sesuatu yang...—_I don't know, bad things... I guess_?"

Mr. Wise berhenti mengelus janggutnya kemudian tertawa pelan. _Surprised, yes, _tapi harus kuakui, aku lebih suka mendengarnya tertawa daripada mendengarkan ceramah dari Mr. Wallace yang kalau dibuat marah akan diberi hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan selama 500 kali. Cara tertawa Mr. Wise yang terdengar seperti tawa Santa Claus membuatku rileks, berbeda dengan Mr. Wallace yang membuat tubuhku pegal parah selama berminggu-minggu.

"Seharusnya seperti itu, Mr. Nabradia. Tapi kasus Anda berbeda," kata Mr. Wise sambil tersenyum. "_And, oh, _rileks saja. Anda tak perlu tegang seperti itu. Dari semua data yang saya dengar dari para guru, Anda baik-baik saja. _You'll be fine_. _Here, _silahkan minum teh shalimar ini, _my favorite_. Teh ini akan membuat Anda jauh lebih baik."

Aku hanya bisa menatap Mr. Wise yang tengah menuangkan teh ke dalam sebuah cangkir keramik putih berukir yang kemudian ia letakkan di depanku dan memberiku isyarat 'silahkan minum' sambil mengangguk, ia pun menawarkan kotak perak berisi _turkish delight_ yang tutupnya terbuka padaku. _Amazed, I must say_. Ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Mr. Wise, mengingat bahwa aku pernah ke ruangannya sekali di mana saat itu aku datang bersama ibuku. Melihat kebaikan Mr. Wise, aku tidak yakin apa aku ingin meminum teh yang ditawarkannya. Namun, supaya terlihat sopan menerima tawarannya, akupun meminumnya.

"_It feels good, right?_" Mr. Wise ikut meminum teh shalimar yang sebelumnya juga ia tuangkan ke dalam salah satu cangkir keramiknya. Ia menyeruput sekali lagi tehnya sebelum ia akhirnya menoleh ke arahku sambil berkata, "walaupun teh ini salah satu teh favoritku, ada kalanya aku lebih menyukai _early morning tea_ di pagi hari. Aroma tehnya, ditambah segarnya udara di pagi hari, _just like paradise_," Mr. Wise tertawa, "maafkan saya, saya terlalu banyak menonton drama televisi. "

_Okay, I'm confused_. Aku tidak tahu apa Mr. Wise berusaha membuatku terlalu nyaman di ruangan ini, karena jujur saja, niatnya berhasil. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa keingintahuanku yang terus menerus mendesakku untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Mr. Wise, _am I in trouble_?"

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, karena setelah itu ekspresi Mr. Wise berubah. Wajahnya yang santai mulai terlihat serius. Tatapannya kali ini justru membuatku tidak semakin rileks, sehingga aku menggenggam kuat cangkir keramiknya untuk mengurangi kegugupanku. _Such a fool I am_, seharusnya aku menahannya. Rasa ingin tahuku yang tidak sabaran...

"Anda memang tipikal orang yang _to the point_, Mr. Nabradia. Kurasa penilaian para guru tidak salah," jawaban Mr. Wise membuatku menelan ludahku yang tercekat dan jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut. "Rasa ingin tahu Anda memang bagus. Namun ketidaksabaran Anda lah yang harus anda atur. _Relax, I told you didn't I?_ Saya akan menjelaskan mengapa Anda dipanggil kemari secara perlahan, dan kali ini saya minta kesabaran Anda."

Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum Mr. Wise kemudian menjelaskan, "Belakangan ini saya melihat Anda mulai menjauh dari teman-teman Anda. Saya mendengar kabar burung bahwa Anda mulai dekat dengan Ms. Fleuret, _am I right_?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi dan Mr. Wise melanjutkan, "Saya meminta Anda untuk tidak menjauhkan diri Anda dari teman-teman Anda selagi Anda berteman dengan Ms. Fleuret. Saya tahu bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kesepian, tapi kasusnya berbeda. Saya minta agar Anda tidak memfokuskan pada satu orang saja, tapi semua orang. Hal ini tentu dapat memengaruhi prestasi Anda. Saya bisa memanggil bimbingan konseling untuk mengarahkan Anda, namun akan lebih baik apabila Anda datang ke tempat ini dengan kesadaran diri Anda."

Mr. Wise membuka laci mejanya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas brosur berwarna hijau yang masih rapi. Aku membaca isinya pelan sambil mendengar Mr. Wise yang berkata, "_I'm not forcing you, it's up to you_."

Selesai membacanya aku bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya pada Mr. Wise, "_A discussion group_? Untuk apa?"

"_I'm sure I've already told you before, Mr. Nabradia_. "

"Dan saya masih tidak mengerti, _sir_."

"Maksud saya adalah," Mr. Wise menyeruput kembali tehnya lalu meletakkannya setelah ia selesai meminumnya dan kembali dengan wajah yang serius, "ada baiknya Anda mengikuti grup ini untuk satu hari saja. Mungkin saja grup ini dapat menginspirasikan Anda untuk kembali bersinar di sekolah ini, meraih prestasi kembali, serta menyeimbangkan hubungan Anda dengan semua orang termasuk Ms. Fleuret. Sehingga Anda tidak menjauh dari teman Anda, termasuk Ms. Fleuret. _Do I make myself clear?_"

Aku tahu kalau aku masih tidak mau mengalah dan ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak mengerti, tapi hal itu tidak akan berhasil karena pada akhirnya aku sendiri pun mengerti. Mr. Wise berusaha mengatakannya padaku dengan caranya yang halus. _As far as I can tell_, kalau bahasanya tidak halus, aku dapat menyimpulkannya begini: Mr. Wise menginginkanku untuk mengikuti _discussion group_ ini untuk membuatku tidak dekat dengan satu orang saja.

Setelah aku ingat-ingat kembali, Mr. Wise memang ada benarnya. Saat pertama kalinya aku memasuki Twilight High, kusadari bahwa aku lebih suka _hangout_ dengan Axel dibanding dengan yang lain. Seberapa pun besar populerku di tahun _sophomore _dan _junior_ku, sampai sekarang teman baikku hanya Axel. Dan sekarang, aku pun mulai dekat dengan Namine, menyebabkanku mulai terpisah dari duniaku yang dulu. Menghadapi kenyataan itu, aku merasa sedikit merindukan masa-masa itu, di mana aku mulai dikenal di seluruh sekolah dan semua orang begitu ramah padaku. Mungkin memang terdengar _selfish_, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Mr. Wise mempersilahkanku keluar dari ruangannya begitu kami mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. _And of course,_ aku pun masih perlu memikirkan tentang _discussion group _ini. Aku pernah mendengar _discussion group _ini dari seseorang, _they say_, grup ini berisi perkumpulan orang-orang yang memberi _sharing_ tentang pengalaman mereka masing-masing, dan entah kenapa orang yang menceritakan hal ini padaku mengatakan bahwa ia merasa cerah kembali setelah mendengar _sharing_ yang diberikan. Mungkin ada baiknya juga apabila aku mendatanginya.

"Yo, Roxie!" Axel mendatangiku sambil menaruh tangannya ke pundakku sambil menggoyangkan pergelangan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam secarik kertas. Ia melakukannya terus menerus di depan wajahku dengan tatapan menyeringai.

"_What's up, Axel?"_ tanyaku karena tidak sabar dengan tindakannya yang terus mengibaskan kertas itu di depanku membuatku pusing karenanya.

Axel kemudian berhenti melakukannya sambil berkata, "_Selphie's party tonight!_ Kamu nggak lihat kertasnya di dalam lokermu? Ia menaruhnya di setiap loker siswa!"

"Ehem," aku berdeham, "Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya kalau kau memberhentikanku ke sini. Aku bahkan belum membuka lokerku sama sekali."

"_Well then, why don't you?_"

"Kau menghalangi jalan, Axel."

Axel langsung menyadari lalu berjalan di sampingku, "Oh, hehe, _sorry. _Yah, karena kau sudah kuberi tahu, jadi... _would you come on this one_?"

Aku mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Axel dan membacanya. Kertas itu berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan _font_ yang indah. Kertas itu dihias dengan bermacam-macam warna dan gambar yang menunjukkan bahwa pesta itu bakal meriah, mewah, dan besar. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Aku kenal Selphie, selama aku satu sekolah dengannya, tidak ada kata tidak mewah di hidupnya.

Aku mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Axel. Axel sepertinya menunggu jawabanku, _which is very annoying, _jadi aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku. Axel sepertinya tidak menerima jawabanku dengan baik karena kemudian ia mengumpat. Ia melakukannya setiap kali aku menolak ajakannya untuk pergi ke pesta orang lain, terlebih lagi Selphie.

"_Really, Roxas?_ Ini pestanya Selphie, lho. Pestanya Selphieee..."

"Lalu apa? Selphie selalu mengadakan pesta, apa yang berbeda dari pesta ini dengan pestanya yang lain? _Fireworks? Err—no, wait, _itu sudah pernah."

"Entahlah, ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengadakan pestanya dengan lapangan _skateboard_, Rox. Apa kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Axel sambil membaca kertas itu lagi.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku sekali lagi dan Axel memukul jidatnya. Ia lalu berkata, "Lagipula, sepertinya pestanya kali ini bakal lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya, Rox. _And it looks like, she's waiting for your presence in her party_. Ketika aku berpapasan dengannya dan berbincang sedikit dengannya tentang pesta ini, ia menanyakan apakah kau bakal datang—"

"_Not interesting_," selaku.

"—sudah kuduga," Axel menghela nafas. "_Oh, c'mon Roxas! _Ini pesta yang bakal menggelegar semua sejarah yang pernah ada! Kau pasti tidak ingin ketinggalan kan? Semua _skateboarder_ bakal ada di sana! _Well,_ walau aku masih kurang yakin akan kehadiran Zexion di sana, tapi percayalah! _It'll be more fun_ kalau kau datang!"

Axel masih mencoba meyakinkanku untuk datang ke pestanya Selphie yang mengundang hampir seluruh siswa-siswi Twilight High. Terkesan _prestige_, _yes_, mengingat Selphie termasuk kalangan anak populer di sekolah ini. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik untuk datang ke pesta ini, tapi begitu mendengar bahwa para _skateboarder_ bakal hadir di sana, _what can I say_?

"Kurasa aku bisa datang," kataku pada akhirnya. "Tapi hanya datang, menemui beberapa _skateboarder_, lalu pulang."

"Benarkah? _Hell yeah! _Nanti malam pasti seru!" kata Axel sambil memberiku sebuah _high-five_. "Oh iya, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Namine Fleuret ke sana bersamamu."

"_What the what_?" aku yakin kalau aku salah dengar, tapi ternyata telingaku tidak salah. Namine? Pesta? Rasanya aku ingin memukul Axel di bagian belakang kepalanya. "_No, no, no_, Namine tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian seperti itu, Axel."

"Hmm, _yeah, maybe you're right_," Axel mengangguk-angguk setuju, "gadis _saint_ seperti dia memang kurang cocok dengan pesta yang ramai, sesak, dan penuh dengan para remaja berhormon. _Well_, setidaknya kalau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salamku padanya."

Seminggu setelah percakapan terakhirku dengan Axel, Axel pun minta maaf karena ia pernah memintaku untuk menjauhi Namine, _which isn't cool_. Jadi, aku merasa senang karena pada akhirnya ia menerima kehadiran Namine di sisiku, dan mulai berbicara dengan gadis itu walau hanya sekadar menyapa. Dan selama sebulan ini, sepertinya ia sudah merasa nyaman dan menerima Namine.

"_I will_," kataku pada Axel sebelum akhirnya aku pergi menuju ke lokerku. Axel menyeringai sambil berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, dengan tujuan yang sama yaitu pergi ke lokernya. Dalam perjalanan ke arah lokerku, aku melihat gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan tumpukan buku ICT di tangannya.

"Namine!" sapaku segera sambil berjalan ke arahnya, sambil menawarkannya bantuan untuk membawa buku-bukunya yang banyak. Aku senang dapat bertemu dengannya lagi karena ia memiliki satu kelas yang berbeda denganku. _Yeah_, Namine pernah bilang kalau ia tidak suka dengan pelajaran ICT, sehingga ia kesal karena tidak dapat kelas yang sama denganku yang nilainya lumayan.

"Tadi aku mendengar namamu dipanggil melalui _loud speaker_ sekolah," Namine merubah topik. Ia bertanya, "_What's wrong?_"

Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku dipanggil oleh Mr. Wise, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya tentang _discussion group_. Aku ingin sekali memberi tahunya tentang grup ini, tapi di saat yang sama aku pun tak ingin. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sakit hati ketika memberi tahunya bahwa Mr. Wise ingin aku berkonsultasi dengan grup ini agar aku meraih eksistensiku di sekolah kembali. Jadi aku hanya berkata kalau tadi tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? _I mean, Mr. Wise?_ Aku pernah masuk ke ruangannya dua kali, dan menurutku _he seems okay_. Tapi semua siswa mengatakan kalau dipanggil oleh Mr. Wise berarti pertanda—"

"Buruk, aku tahu," kataku sambil mengangguk. "Tapi ternyata tidak seburuk seperti yang kuduga. _Rumours are wrong, sometimes_. Mr. Wise nggak seperti itu. Dia 180 derajat berbeda dari yang dikatakan tentangnya, malah."

Namine menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sambil berkata, "Sepertinya kita tidak perlu rumor-rumor seperti itu lagi. _Infact, _para guru pun kelihatannya _sangat_ menghormatinya. Oh, dan yang kumaksud _sangat_, maksudku benar-benar _sangat_."

"Benarkah? _Well, that explains a lot_," kataku. "Dia seperti Santa Claus dengan perut yang kurus. Dia sangat suka minum teh shalimar, umm _his favorite_, dan sepertinya suka makan makanan kecil, mengingat tadi aku melihat sekotak _turkish delight_ di dekat teko tehnya yang tinggal setengah. Suaranya tenang, dan membuatku nyaman. Tidak heran semua guru menghormatinya."

"Wow, aku belum pernah sisi Mr. Wise yang itu," kata Namine sambil tertawa. "Sepertinya rumor yang kudengar itu salah."

"_Never trust rumours again~_" balasku sambil bernyanyi, dan ia tertawa.

Saat aku sampai di depan lokerku dan membukanya, aku melihat secarik kertas di atas buku-bukuku. _Ah, ini pasti kertasnya_, batinku sambil mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Benar, ini kertas pesta Selphie yang dimaksud Axel tadi. Aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali ketika bersama Axel tadi, sehingga aku tidak perlu membacanya lagi. Namine yang melihat kertas itu, menatapku penasaran, "_What's that?_"

"_This?_" tanyaku ulang sambil menunjukkan kertasku padanya. "Hanya sebuah pesta. _Selphie's party_."

Namine membacanya dan seketika wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia mengembalikan kertas itu padaku lalu bertanya, "Apa kau ikut? Malam ini?"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa wajahnya terlihat sedih ketika ia membaca kertas itu tapi aku menghiraukannya. Aku pun menjawab, "Kurasa. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan ikut pada Axel, tapi hanya sebentar. Ibuku akan marah kalau tahu aku pulang terlalu larut malam."

Namine mengangguk. "_Okay then_."

"Umm... Kau tidak datang?" tanyaku. Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh, mengingat Namine tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang ramai dan sesak seperti pesta. Namun, aku mencoba menanyakannya padanya karena tadi aku melihat wajahnya sedih.

Namine tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka tempat yang sesak, Roxas." Seketika wajahku memerah mendengarnya menertawaiku. Lalu ia berkata, "Lagipula, _why would _I? Kalaupun aku mendapatkan kertas itu di lokerku, mungkin saja aku datang, walau hanya sementara."

"_Wait_... maksudmu," aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku menyadarinya.

Namine menghentikan langkahnya juga lalu menatapku. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan setelah berkata, "Aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya."

Aku melanjutkan langkahku, mengejarnya yang sudah beberapa langkah jauh di depanku dan bertanya, "Selama ini?"

"Selama ini."

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu kehadiran Namine di mata seluruh siswa-siswi Twilight High tidak terlalu diterima seberapa besar prestasinya di sekolah ini. Namine pernah sekali menceritakan bahwa di sekolah mulai menyebarkan rumor buruk tentangnya setelah ia menolak masuk _cheerleader_ dan lebih memilih melukis. Dan sejak saat itu, tidak ada yang membelanya.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang hal macam itu karena aku memang tidak pernah mendengarnya. Aku pernah menanyakan hal tersebut pada Axel, berjaga-jaga apabila ia tahu. Axel menjawab bahwa ia pernah mendengar rumor semacam itu, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang dibicarakan. Kalau saja aku benar-benar memperhatikan dan mengetahui rumor itu, aku pasti akan bertindak.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak mengikuti pesta ini," kataku kemudian.

Namine terlihat terkejut mendengar keputusanku dan menatapku bingung, "Tapi kau bilang—"

"_Forget it. Pretend like you didn't even hear it_."

"_What about Axel?_"

"_I'll just text him."_

"Tapi Axel—"

"Axel akan mengerti."

"Tapi—"

"_Gosh_, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan 'tapi', Namine."

"Roxas, _this is serious_," kata Namine. "Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja. Axel sahabatmu."

Aku terdiam. Namine memang ada benarnya, tapi Namine juga sahabatku. Sebagian dari diriku ingin pergi ke pesta bersama Axel, dan sebagian diriku yang lain tidak ingin agar bisa tidak menyinggung Namine. Akhirnya, aku bingung sendiri.

Namine tersenyum lalu tertawa. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sudahlah, ikut saja pesta itu kalau mau. _ I bet that Selphie really wants you to come_."

"Hiraukan dia. _What about you?_" tanyaku khawatir.

"_Don't mind me. Really."_

"Kau yakin?Aku masih tidak yakin."

Ia tertawa, "Aku yakin. Hanya saja, _don't get drunk_. Dan kalau bisa, jangan buat aku khawatir."

* * *

Aku menunggu di ruang tamu sambil terus memainkan kunci mobilku di jariku. Sebentar lagi jam enam sore, pesta sudah dimulai. Aku berani bertaruh pesta itu sudah penuh pada jam ini. Selesai mandi tadi, aku hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih, celana jeans hitam yang warnanya senada dengan sepatu DC dan _leather jacket_ milikku. Lalu ketika Sora selesai mandi, aku harus menunggunya selama lima puluh menit untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Bocah itu ikut pergi ke pesta bersama pacarnya, jadi ia ikut menumpang denganku. Namun, aku tidak bahwa menunggunya bisa selama ini.

"Sora! Kau jadi ikut atau tidak!"

"Lima menit lagi!" balasnya.

"Arrgh!" Aku memendam wajahku dan berteriak ke kedua telapak tanganku. Ia sudah mengatakan itu lima menit yang lalu. Ini sama saja aku menunggu seseorang untuk kencan prom. Sora perlu memutuskan pilihannya sebelum aku jadi gila.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu akhirnya Sora keluar dari kamarnya. Aku langsung memukul kepalanya dan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, mendiamkannya yang terus meminta maaf padaku. Selama perjalanan pun ia mencoba menjelaskan betapa sulitnya memilih pakaian dan ia bingung bagaimana aku bisa memilih pakaianku cepat sekali. _Bro_, aku tidak peduli.

Setelah sampai di lapangan _skateboard_ tempat _Selphie's party_ diadakan, seperti biasa, Sora turun duluan ketika ia melihat Kairi tengah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya, Olette, yang juga temanku. Olette berpamitan pada Kairi ketika melihat Sora datang, dan Sora langsung memberi Kairi ciuman. Namun, seperti yang sudah kuduga, tiga puluh detik kemudian mereka mencari tempat sunyi dan _make out_ di sana.

Aku turun dari mobilku dan melihat Axel sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pacarnya, Larxene. Aku memilih untuk tidak mendekati Axel kali ini karena takut dicaci maki oleh pacarnya itu. Akhirnya aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar dan melihat Hayner sedang meminum_punch_ bersama Olette dan Pence. Aku mendekati mereka dan menyapa mereka.

"_Hey, Roxas!_" Hayner dan Pence langsung memberiku _high-five_ dan Olette setengah memelukku. Mereka tersenyum melihatku datang. "Tumben sekali kau mendatangi pestanya Selphie."

"Kudengar para _skateboarder_ akan datang," jawabku singkat.

"Memang benar, aku pun tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka beraksi. Kau tidak ikut, Roxas? Kau kan termasuk anggota Organization XIII," kata Hayner sambil menaruh lengannya ke bahu Olette dan membawa pacarnya itu dekat dengannya.

"Mungkin hanya satu putaran saja."

"Selphie benar-benar memancingmu, Roxas," kata Pence sambil tertawa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selphie mengadakan pestanya di sini karena ia kira kau akan datang. Kau jarang datang ke pestanya," jawab Olette.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku sambil berkata, "Aku nggak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, sih."

Mereka bertiga tertawa. "_Still the same old Roxas_."

Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya aku ikut senang mendengar mereka berkata begitu, dan aku pun juga senang melihat mereka senang. Seketika aku mulai merasa rindu akan hal ini, di mana aku berbincang dengan yang lain. Mereka mengenalku dan mengajakku _hang out_, aku rindu masa-masa itu. Semuanya berubah setelah aku bertemu—_dammit, Roxas, what are you thinking?_

"Halo, Hayner, Pence, dan Olette, _mind if I take Roxas_?" tanya Axel sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Mereka mengangguk lalu Axel menarik tanganku pergi.

"Aku melihat anggota Organization XIII. Sebentar lagi kami akan tampil, kau ikut?" tanya Axel sambil membawaku ke arah lapangan _skateboard_ di mana aku melihat para anggota Organization XIII berkumpul. _Even Larxene..._

"Roxas!" seru Demyx ketika ia melihatku datang. "Kau datang!"

"Bukankah harusnya kau lebih terkejut melihat Zexion datang, Dem?" tanya Axel. Lalu ia menatapku sambil menyeringai, "Jadi? Kau ikut, Rox?"

_Jadi inilah alasannya kenapa ia bersikeras mengajakku ke pesta_, batinku. Selphie meminta Organization XIII untuk datang dan bermain _skateboard_ di lapangan _skateboard _ini. Mereka tak pernah memulainya tanpaku. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Axel tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil perlengkapan _skateboard_ku dari dalam van yang penuh dengan coretan graffiti lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku memakaikannya pada sekujur tubuhku dan menerima _skateboard _cadangan. Walaupun aku lebih suka memakai milikku yang ada di rumah, aku juga tidak keberatan menggunakan _skateboard_ yang lain.

Ketika aku pergi mendekati Axel dan Demyx, aku pun juga melihat sembilan anggota lainnya, tapi aku tidak melihat _superior_ kami, Xemnas. Axel berkata bahwa ia sedang tugas ke luar kota, sehingga kami mengambil tugas ini tanpanya. Aku melihat Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, dan satu-satunya _skateboarder_ kami yang perempuan, Larxene.

"_Lucky your're comin', tiger_," Xigbar berkata sambil membetulkan _eye patch_nya. "_You lead. _Formasi nomor lima."

Aku mengangguk dengan rasa kesal padanya. Aku tidak terlalu suka Xigbar karena ia sering menjuluki dengan nama-nama yang aneh. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin dipanggil dengan namaku sendiri. _It looks like_, dia harus operasi telinga.

"_People of Twilight High!_" suara Selphie terdengar sangat keras karena _microphone_nya. "Mari kita sambut Organization XIII! Juara pertama _skateboard_ tingkat nasional! Dan tentu saja, malam ini kita kedatangan anggotanya yang spesial, lho! Tentu saja, yang _cute, super cool, handsome..."_

"_Oh, please_," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Roxas Nabradia!" Selphie berteriak dan menunjuk ke arahku, di mana aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Sekejap, aku dapat mendengar semua orang menyorakiku dan memanggil namaku.

"Sepertinya, setelah _hiatus_mu sebagai orang populer yang sudah lama, kau masih tetap terkenal, Roxas," kata Demyx sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena cemburu.

"_Yeah_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Roxas," kata Axel.

Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap lapangan _skateboard _sambil menghela nafas. Aku menghiraukan semua orang di sekitar dan memusatkan mataku pada lapangan. "_Forget them. _Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai." Dengan itu, aku langsung berlari tanpa peringatan diikuti para anggota Organization XIII. Demyx dan Axel sepertinya masih kaget karena aku tidak memberi aba-aba pada mereka. Seharusnya mereka tahu, padahal mereka yang paling dekat denganku. Aku adalah orang yang tidak suka memberi aba-aba. Semua anggota tahu itu.

Aku melompat duluan ke dalam lekukan lapangan _skateboard_ lalu mendarat dengan _skateboard _yang sudah kulempar ke bawah duluan. Anggota Organization XIII mengikuti hal yang sama lalu mereka melaju ke arah yang berlawanan, kecuali aku yang berada di tengah. Dengan aku sebagai bintangnya di bagian pembuka, dan Larxene sebagai penutup. Ia memang _skateboarder_ perempuan yang hebat, jadi jangan ragukan dia.

Kami melakukan sebuah _back flip_ ketika kami sudah sampai di puncaknya, dengan aku yang awalnya harus mengayuh dengan kencang agar saat kami melakukan _back flip_, aku dapat melompat dengan lebih tinggi melampaui para anggota organisasi yang berada di sayap kiri dan kanan. Ketika aku dan anggota lainnya sampai di bawah, Larxene melakukan aksinya dengan putaran 360 derajat dan diakhiri dengan _back flip_. Setelah itu ia mendarat sampai di bawah.

Semua orang mulai bersorak lebih keras melihat aksi kami tadi. Mereka berteriak agar kami melakukan lagi dan lagi, tapi Saix dan Larxene merasa aksi mereka sudah cukup malam ini. Terlebih lagi Larxene, Axel bilang bahwa mereka berencana tinggal di rumah Larxene malam ini.

"Kalian mau lagi?" Selphie berteriak dari _microphone_nya kepada semua orang yang semakin berteriak semakin keras. "Kalian mau lagi?" Selphie berteriak lagi, membuat semua orang semakin berteriak keras.

"Bisakah dia mengecilkan suaranya?" gertak Larxene kesal.

"Aku punya kerja besok, aku harus pulang malam ini," sahut Saix.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat Selphie yang masih terus berteriak pada semua orang yang ingin melihat aksi kami sekali lagi. Seperti yang kubilang pada Hayner tadi, kami bermain hanya untuk satu putaran saja. Dengan kesal, aku mengayuh _skateboard_ku ke arah Selphie tanpa ia sadari. Aku meraih _microphone_nya dari belakangnya, lalu berkata melalui _microphone _tersebut.

"Satu putaran. _Done, no more_," kataku tegas padanya lalu melempar _microphone_ itu ke dalam semangkuk _punch._ Aku mengayuh _skateboard_ku kembali ke arah Axel dan yang lain sambil melepas helm dan perlengkapan _skateboarder_ku, meninggalkan Selphie yang wajahnya memerah.

"Wow, bersikap tegas pun dia masih terlihat _cool_ ya!" bisik seorang gadis pada Selphie.

"_I know, I know, girls_! _He's cute isn't he_?" Aku mendengar Selphie berbisik.

"Tapi, bukankah dia dekat dengan si Fleuret itu? Siapa, ah, Namine..."

"Namine Fleuret?"

"Iya, yang aneh itu."

_That's it!_ Aku berhenti mengayuh dan berjalan kembali ke arah mereka. "Hentikan. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu di dekatku lagi. Terlebih lagi, tentang Namine." Lalu aku kembali mengayuh meninggalkan mereka di belakang dengan kedua pipi mereka yang timbul rona merah.

"Kau membuat para gadis merona_, tiger,"_ kata Xigbar sambil terkekeh.

"Nah, aku hanya ingin pulang. Sebentar lagi jam delapan," kataku.

Axel menyeringai sambil menerima perlengkapan _skateboarder_ku yang kuberikan padanya. Ia bertanya, "YM lagi ya?"

"_I don't wanna miss it_," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke belakang lalu berlari ke luar kerumunan. Aku berjalan ke tempat parkir lalu memasuki mobilku dan mengendarainya pulang. Sebelumnya aku sempat mengirim pesan ke Sora bahwa aku pulang duluan. Sora membalas pesanku kalau ia akan pulang dengan Kairi, dan mungkin... akan menginap di rumahnya.

* * *

Aku langsung melepas _leather_ _jacket_ku dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menyalakan komputer dan internet. Ketika komputer sudah menyala, aku langsung _sign in_ ke _yahoo messenger_, berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Namine melalui _chat_. Aku masih merasa kesal dengan bisikan teman-teman Selphie di belakangku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah.

_Blueocean73: hey :)  
__Blueocean73: gimana pestanya?_

Bukannya aku merasa bersalah dengan Selphie dan kawan-kawannya, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku mengikuti pesta itu, walau aku melakukannya untuk Axel. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku rindu berada di duniaku yang penuh dengan eksistensi, di mana aku pernah mendapatkannya sebelum aku bertemu dengan Namine melalui _yahoo messenger_. Aku merasa bersalah, karena aku menginginkan dunia itu kembali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini disebut... aneh oleh mereka. Namine senang memilikiku sebagai temannya, apakah aku merasakan hal yang sama?

_Thirteen13: hey :D  
Thirteen13: the party? nggak seru tanpamu_

"Unfortunately, sometimes the questions are simple, and the answers are complicated."

* * *

**A/N: sorry guys, for the long update :D**

**saya sibuk selama liburan dan _hell_, anda tak mau tau.. biarkan saya mengucapkan :**

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_** buat kalian****:D walau telat**

**Xinon: di chapter ini dijelaskan kenapa Namine dikerjai. Alasannya simpel bukan? mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, akan saya jelaskan lbih akurat lgi.**

**ugya-kun gaje: makasih~ :) tapi terkadang saya suka nggak baca dua kali, jadi maaf kalo ada typonya, hehe**

**LunarMetacore: waduh jangan terharu dulu :D tunggu chapter slanjutnya yaa~ makasih :)**

**thank u very much bagi para readers yang sudah baca :) kalau ada kekurangan mohon melaporkan melalui REVIEW...**

**dan jangan lupa saksikan chapter selanjutnya... Apakah Roxas memilih dunianya yang penuh kepopuleran, atau berada di sisi Namine walaupun konsekuensinya adalah berpisah dari dunianya itu?**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D**


End file.
